Jay's Proposal
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Jay's hands were sweaty as he held her hands in his. His stomach was filled with butterflies. Can he really do this? It had been so easy in his mind but for reality? Not at all. .:Oneshot:. Jay and Nya.


**Jay's Proposal  
**By ZaneLoverFan88

**Hey Everybody! ZLF88 here! This is my first one-shot so please review and like!**

They've been together for almost 5 years and it had been 3 and a half since the overlord had been defeated. Peace was brought back and no more danger. The ninja can finally relax… but not Jay. For the past 3 and half years, he has been battling with his own mind. To ask her or not. Countless of times he was going to do it but he backed out. Every time his tongue would get twisted like a cat had caught it from the depths of his throat. Plus that cat would hunt the bottom of his stomach, making it much harder to concrete.

Now, he was nervously waiting at Nya's front door, with the ring in his sweaty hands which were trembling so hard. His heart had that aching feeling, the one from where you're really nervous. Not just the butterflies in his stomach. It's more like the cat was leaping at the butterflies.

Suddenly, the golden band ring slipped out of his hand and onto the polished chestnut floor. He dashed for the ring. Feeling it back in his hands made him feel better. He checked the rubies, making sure none of them fell out of got scratched.

_No scratches… Phew…_

He thought and he stood back up and fixed his suit. This time, he slipped the ring into his pocket. He can't afford to damage it on the night he's going to propose to her. He paced back and forward. Can he really do it this time and not pipe out again? The sound of the door opening made him jump.

"Jay, calm down." Nya giggled. He sighed. He knew he was being silly. When he looked at her, he couldn't help himself to let his mouth drop.

"Y-You look amazing." He complimented.

"Awww, thanks!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jay wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you cold? Why are you shaking?"

"I-I'm just nervous…" He admitted and looked at the floor board.

"Jay, we had at least over than 100 dates, I don't know why you're so nervous so lately. Are coming down with a cold?" She asked, her amber eyes staring into his soft blue eyes.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed and he moved his lips towards her rosy pink ones. As they kissed, he felt the cat in his stomach leaping in delight. Before it got too passionate, he pulled apart. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"A park."

"Not an amusement park right? I'll have to get change again then…" Nya sighed as she indicated to her red kimono. Jay took the time to examine her kimono. It was a tight fitting but they sleeves were loose. The trimmings and edges were covered with a golden fabric. The same type of fabric was wrapped around her waist. The designs were of cherry blossom trees. Her silk black hair was in an elegant bun with a charming red ribbon wrapped around it.

"If we're going to an amusement park, why would I wear this?" he asked as he signaled his suit. All black except his undershirt which was white with a royal blue tie.

"True, let's go shall we?" Nya asked as she linked arms with Jay. He smiled and led her out of the apartment, careful not to attract attention from the others.

He took her to his new sports car (which is in his elemental colour) and helped her into the seat.

"Thanks." She said. Jay closed her door and went into his seat before reversing out of the car park. He heart started to pound against his chest. Time is shorting. He'll have to ask her soon. As he pulled up to the park, he looked to Nya.

"I know this park," She whispered, "we used to have family picnics here."

"Why don't you say in here for a bit? It's a bit busy."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to check something out." He told her and kissed her cheek before leaving the car with his soon-to-be fiancé. He walked over to the red and white bushes, in the middle of the rose maze was Kai, waiting for Jay as he guarded a rug with 2 main dish, 2 glasses and wine and a candle in the middle.

"You sure you got this covered?" kai asked as he went to Jay.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"If she says yes, don't you dare break her heart otherwise I'll break yours ok? She's my only family."

"Kai, I promise to look after her with my life… Thanks so much buddy." Jay said.

"I warned you." Kai muttered and left.

_Still hot-headed and protective over Nya as always. _

Jay chuckled to himself. He quickly ran to the car. He opened Nya's side door and offered his hand to Nya.

"I still got something to show you." He whispered in her ear.

"What is it?"

"You'll see but first I'll have to blind-fold you."

"What? Jay, that's not fair." She pouted and he laughed as he tied a black cloth over her eyes. Being her guide dog, Jay leaded her to his romantic dinner.

"Ok, sit down here… Be careful, there's sharp stuff around you." He said as he tried avoiding the rose bushes.

"Then why are we in such a dangerous place?" She asked. He fumbled with the knot of the cloth but he manages and it dropped from her face. She gasped as she saw the picnic. "Jay! It's wonderful!" She exclaimed and wrapped her hands around his neck. He laughed as he got pushed down.

"And I got Zane to make your favorite dish." He told her.

"Awww, thanks Jay! You're the sweetest boyfriend ever!" The words spat at him. It stung his heart. He wouldn't be her boyfriend anymore if he had enough courage.

_Now or later?_

He asked himself. Then he decided after dinner. The cat started to pace in his stomach. He needs to be quick before the cat realizes what he's doing and grab his tongue again!

"Come on, let's eat." He said and he poured her a glass of wine.

**3**

"That was delicious Jay." Nya said. "You really had done a lot for me… I haven't done anything back for you…"

This was his chance. He knew it.

"There is one thing…" Jay said nervously.

"Don't be afraid Jay. Just tell me." And she grabbed his shaking hand. He looked away and turned his back to her. He can't do it. He's afraid of what her answer might be. He's a coward. He knew that. But he needed to tell her how much he loved her. He reached his trembling hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the cool ring. When he turned around, he could see Nya's puzzled face. He kneed down on one knee.

"Jay?"

"Nya, I love you so much. I know you can't do much for me but there's one thing you could do that would make me the happiest man on Ninjago."

"Oh Jay…" He squeezed the ring. Should he continue? Gathering his confidence, he revealed the ring in his hands.

"Nya, will you marry me?" He asked. He's at the top of the mountain. Now he needs a yes answer so we can go back done but if she doesn't accept, he'll be stuck. Shame would never leave him. This could put their relationship in danger.

"Jay…" She whispered. He sighed. He knows that tone. It was one of those 'I can't' tone but in a polite way. "I will marry you!"

His eyes widen from the news and he felt her body against his as she pushed him down and she gave him a passionate kiss. He felt the cat purring in his stomach, the butterflies had escaped. Not through a robotic panel like Zane. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him.

He couldn't feel any happier. He finally did it. After 3 years and a half. When she pulled apart, he slides the ring onto her finger.

"Now we can be together forever."

**I hoped you guys like it! I may do more one-shots but please review!**


End file.
